Looking Back
by live4lafs
Summary: Most people say that it's never good to look back, but one rooster can't but do just that...
1. two thoughts

Okay, so to start off, im new here(you probably already figured that out) but iv reviewed many stories here in the Chicken Run section. My name used to be teddybear, but this is my first fic, so please, don't flame too much! Hope you enjoy, and im always open to suggestions.

_It's something you have to do..._

Those words ran over and over in his head. His mother had spoken those words to him just before he left. Why did he speak those words?

'You know why she did. You never would have left if she hadn't said those five words to you….'

It was true. He had always told himself and the others he would stay no matter what happened or how bad things got. But things got worse then they ever thought they would, and that's when they all decided that nothing could be done, so they had told him that he had to leave. Before something terrible happened….

And of course, he said no when they had suggested the idea to him. He knew that this place was horrible. Everyone, himself included, were starved and beaten. He had always wondered how he was able to grow up in such an environment.

But he couldn't leave them here. He couldn't stand the thought of them still suffering while he was free. No. He told them that he wouldn't desert them. He would leave his family….

'_I can't do it. As a matter of fact, I won't. Not ever. All of you are much more important than to me than my freedom…'_

He remembered how angry he was at first when his brother had told him that he should leave. But gradually he realized that they knew he could escape. That he would be alright on his own. He remembered that his mother had also supported the idea, even though it was hard for her. She dearly loved her son, but she knew that he had to go. That he needed to find something better.. even if she wasn't there with him.

'_Don't ever forget that I love you more than I can say, and that I'll see you again some day…'_

'_I would go with you. But there's nothing for us anymore, but there's something for you out there…'_

And as he remembered those words, his eyes started to fill with tears that fell down his cheeks unwillingly. Where was she? What had happened to them?.....Did they still remember him?

He certainly remembered them. A lot had happened in the past few months, new life, new friends, new places….even love. And he had desperately tried to tell himself that they were fine, and some day, they would fine each other again. But as months had gone past, that hope had started to fade more and more, but he never let go of it.

'_Don't worry about us….'_

Oh but he did. He could never shake off the feeling of worry and sadness, But he had learned to hide it well. If you talked to anyone who knew him, you'd never guess the burden he carried around with him.

Rocky was glad it was raining, that way he couldn't see his own tears….

Meanwhile, Ginger sat in her hut watching the rain fall. She would usually find something better to do with her time then just sit and watch the rain, but she couldn't help herself. She was worrying about Rocky.

'Why would he be out in the rain? Maybe he's not out there at all? But then where is he? She really didn't know were he was which is why she was worrying so much. She had told herself that it was stupid to worry about him, but as stupid and untrusting as it sounded, she had a small feeling of anxiousness in the pit of her stomach when ever he was gone for a long period of time, and she hadn't seen him since that morning, and is the sun were out, it would be setting.

Not that Ginger didn't trust Rocky; it was just that after he'd left so suddenly at the farm, so was so afraid that he might do it again…

'Oh stop being so stupid!' Ginger's mind screamed at her 'he isn't going anywhere…didn't he already tell you that? What more do you want?'

She sighed to herself; she was being stupid wasn't she?

They, as in herself and the rest, had been here for almost 5 months, and he hadn't left yet. When they had first arrived, Ginger had made him promise that he wouldn't go running off. He had embraced her in a hug and told her sternly yet softly that he never would….

'_Ginger, I would never leave you, I already made that mistake, I don't want to loose you again…..I love you too much….' _

'I love you too….'

Ok, I think I'll stop it there. Please review, and if you guys like it, I'll put up the other chapters. Sorry if this really didn't make sense, but it soon will. Please R & R!


	2. a little fall of rain

Ok, so first, thanks to magritha, eskarina, and nothernlight33 for reviewing(nicely I might add) the first chapter…so here's the second! (once again, please no flamers!)

Disclaimer: of course I don't own any of these wonderful little characters….except foe the ones I made up, which will be showing themselves in the next couple chapters.

Rocky wasn't quite sure how long he had been sitting outside in the rain, but he figured he had better get going. He was feeling some what better, but then again, this feeling could never be taken off his shoulders.

"I wish I could…but the only way would be if they…"

'_No' his mind told him ' try and forget..try and forget, it's gets easier with time'_

He didn't want to think about the past anymore, so he put his mind in the present. He knew he'd been out for quite some time and hadn't told Ginger when he'd be back and he figured she was probably wondering where he was at.

'I'll probably get hell when I walk in the door' He thought to himself as he chuckled slightly. He'd caught hell from Ginger before, and it wasn't something he was looking forward too.

The rain had started to ease up becoming just a light spring shower. He always loved days like this. It was calm and quite….he didn't know many other chickens that would be out in the rain around here. While walking, Rocky glanced around the island that he now called home. It was strange, he'd spent most of his life going from here to there, he was never in one place for too long but he had somehow grown accustomed to it. So it was almost like breaking an old habit having to stay in one place. To finally call one place home.

'But you did call something home….home was with them'

Rocky winced at the thought. But he pushed it out of his thoughts as he came up to his hut, determined not to show how he was really feeling….

When Rocky entered the hut, he was surprised to find that it was quite. He glanced around the hut, but then figured that Ginger had already turned in for the night.

'Well maybe that means she didn't notice" He muttered

So he went upstairs and pocked his head in their bedroom to see Ginger already sound asleep. So he quietly dried himself off, and was about to go to bed himself when he heard a little sound coming from the other room. Rocky went to go check, not wanting Ginger to wake.

Alright, im going to stop there, cause it's really late, and when im tired I do all sorts of crazy things. So I don't want this story to be stupid all of a sudden so, what's in the other room I wonder, hmm? Well, don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
